


Change Of Plans

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, But The Amazoninas Really Don't Need Anyone, Except Baby Daddies When They Want Babies, F/M, Love Live The Queen, Rey Is A Cold Badass, Sorry! No Smut, The Amazonians Are Gifted, The First Order Wants Gifted Baby Mama- In A Not Good Way, The Resistance Were Being Sweet, They are Amazonians, They'll Burn It To The Ground, soft boi kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: The children borne by Amazons are a world apart. Take Master of the Knights Of Ren, for example. Capturing the Amazonians when their protectors, The Resistance are at their weakest was only logical. Except the First Order forgot why they are a feared race of women.Rey was only fighting the oh-so-feared Kylo Ren. She didn't realize a change of plans could be this fun.





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even supposed to work on a Reylo story. But coupled with a clip of anime video and a very encouraging alpha, this story was born.  
> I hope you guys like it. It got longer than I wanted. Whenever I want a skinny drabble, they end up putting on so much flesh that they become an invested full-fledged story.  
> *grumbles in author*

 

* * *

The Resistance had not been expecting an ambush from the First Order at Crait. The diplomatic game was well afoot for the past couple of months.

Everyone knew the wealth the First Order was trying real was the Amazons that the Resistance had vowed to protect.

The woman who were born with battle strength so strong that their mere names made kingdoms think twice before trying to make plans of siege. The woman would could provide heirs that the world would forever envy.

When the Resistance had first approached the Amazons, they had been apprehensive- a new group, fledgling of a revolution always demanded high prices from women.

But after they met the Queen, they knew their support would not be taken advantage of. As an Amazonian who braved the materialistic world was a worthy Queen in their eyes.

Leia stood strong despite everything. She made the women proud of who they were. Besides, it was almost a couple decades without having children.

It was time to have babies again. Some Amazons had already chosen their lovers. For Rey, it'll be the first time to have a baby given she found her lover. Otherwise, she'll gladly be the loving aunt.

The fiery warriors were everything the Creator had wanted in his perfect being- caring, kind, mothering, warriors, destroyers, healers, creator.

Apparently, the First Order lacked a brain to think, to ponder why they were bringing their own ruin. So what they were a band of people without a kingdom to their names?

The Resistance Queen was alive and kicking. Their spirit was crestfallen but their will and hope was running high. Streaked with war paint on their faces and battle scream in their throat, the Amazons charged to vanquish the army of white bucketheads.

* * *

Rey had been busy slaying those who had the audacity to believe that they could annihilate the Amazons.

Just because they had managed to distract the Resistance by setting a Jakku village on fire, the First Order shouldn't have thought they could bring down this race of ferocious women.

Rey spun her double sided lightsaber in an arc of yellow light cleaving the mindless soldiers into multitude. She stopped a moment to look around and found she had left no survivor to tell the tales of her viciousness.

A full powered jump launched her up in the sky for a moment to get a quick bird's eye view of the ongoing battle. Their armies marching in past the borders was enough of a reason to hold nothing back.

If they thought the Resistance would give in without a fight, they had another thing coming. Every squadron was allocated to be handled by respective Amazonian.

Amilyn had managed to devastated the Supremacy squadron. Rose had grounded the flying beasts of the oppressor.

Paige was busy blowing crippling holes in the smoke and oil metal beasts.

Sweet little Kaydel was the general of the footswomen. Creator bless her tiny self which contained the soul of a lioness.

And brave Phasma charging right into the fray with her battalion of the most bloodthirsty of their lot. The First Order had their work cut out for them.

Leia had made a foolproof plan. Long live the Queen.

But alas, she didn't expect a squadron of red and black insignia and masks to enter the battlefield this early. Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren.

_‘This should be fun,’_ Rey thought gleefully as she zoomed down from her suspended jump.

Rey had never found a sparring partner who could give her back how she did. She's heard a lot about Kylo Ren and how he has been hurting people and things left and right. She couldn't wait to cross blades with him.

She landed smack dab in the middle of the six men. One fell on his butt while others had managed to anticipate her arrival.

_'Huh, they must have worked more for their reputation than their skills,’_ Rey thought as she glanced around to check on her enemies’ positions.

The strongest, broadest and tallest of them waved a hand towards his back and five of the masked scattered around her and this man.

Oh it was definitely a man; yes, Phasma was taller than him by a head but only a man can have such a graceless bulky good for nothing body. Such a waste. Pity.

Oh, wait. Did this band of poor wee things bring a small gang of bucketheads too?

Rey turned around slowly and noticed each Knight was backed by four bucketheads.

Some odd thirty enemies to fight before she can rush to the other side of the battle. She should start now.

Cocking a head at the Master of Knights of Ren, she jumped out of the circle and ignited her blade, lighting up a side of her face in yellow hue under the morning light.

“Allow me to guide you to afterlife, without much ado,” she said, as she charged with a feral smile.

* * *

  
Kylo knew the Amazons, he knew the heartless rules they lived by, he knew them so well; after all, he was the son of one.

Casted out of the lands when he hit the eighth summer, brought up by a grieving absentee father who preferred his horses, Millennium and Falcon, over his own son and finally taken under the wings of Supreme Leader Snoke.

The timeless leader who had taught him everything that he knew today, developed his skills, his powers to make him what he is today- Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren.

He had been waiting for this opportunity for Creator knows how long.He wanted to make every Amazons bleed for every tears that he had shed, make them scream with agony for every lashes he had suffered for stealing when he had gone one too many days without a meal, take everything away from them- their pride, their self imposed rules, just like they had taken away his childhood, make them beg for death for the life they had paved for him for just being born as a boy.

  
He had been expecting the Amazons to cause a heavy causality but he had thought the arrival of his Knights and him would have turned the tides. It seems he had overestimated the prowess of the First Order army.

It aggravated him to walk over the multitude corpse of the Stormtroopers, slain by the hands of the unkindest women in all of the land. He paid no attention as he decided to off the one causing the most causality.

Rey of Jakku.

A village that was currently a pile of ashes in the middle of the desert. It satiated some part of him that he had burned away one homeland.

That's exactly how he was going to go around. Burning one day after the other and soiling salt in the crops land so that long after the war was over, the land grieved, cry tears of blood.

He was yearning for death, for blood. He was ready.

But he wasn't ready to be dazzled by the succubus of death in front of him. He should have charged straight at her back, morals be damned.

But he had to see the destroyer; see the cruel sardonic smile before he severed the head off her shoulders. Guess his curiosity would be the death of him.

Dressed in rag wraps- scavenger clothes, his brain provided, and absolutely no armour, hair in three messy buns and a face streaked with dirt and blood and eyes brimming with a soul searing fire and determination, she was just another soldier in this war.

Yes, he was taken aback but that would not stop him from killing her. Nothing at this point of time can stop him from finishing the Amazons. Their deaths will pave a way for better future for...him and boys like him.

Kylo charged forward, just as the Amazon in front of slashed two Stormtroopers. He attacked from her left; without even turning, she blocked his attack and jumped up, stepping on a Knight's shoulder for leverage and jumped higher.

She suddenly came down upon him like a bird of prey swooping in to grab her prey. Kylo extended his unignited saber in her direction, waiting for her to come uncomfortably close.

As soon as she within hitting range, he ignited his crackling saber. Her eyes widened as his grin grew feral. Suddenly, her descending speed increased and she vanished from the view.

Every raised their respective weapon, searching for her when she appeared behind every soldier in a flash. She was cutting them down savagely. Kylo wanted to remain there and fight on.

But he couldn't afford to lose his prized soldiers. They knew the Amazons had gift but this girl- she couldn't be a woman, she looked too young- she had speed and the skills to slay. Kylo didn't want to confess but his new Knights were no match for her right now.

The battalion can fall back; he'll take care of this insolent chit himself.

"Fall back, she's mine," Kylo ordered his men.

"Confident, are you?" she mocked him.

Kylo charged with a roar; she ducked and stretched her leg making Kylo stumble. He turned around to face her and switched off his 'saber and has right in his face.

"You are very annoying. But I like you. You're mine now," she said, dropping her 'saber on the ground and pulling him to her level, clutching his cowl in her fist and kissed him.

She freaked kissed him in the middle of the battle in front of everyone! It wasn't even a closed mouth one. She was devouring him, her tongue touching his. And he was acting to it! Why was he reacting to it?

He opened his eyes and saw a glint in her eyes, as her tongue twined with his, withdrawing a little to nibble on his bottom lip.

He couldn't stop the moan when her fingers were wrapped around his neck, squeezing his throat with an inhuman strength. He struggles again her, mouth still locked in a kiss when he somehow parts from her and shouts, "Spear her from the side!"

"Whoa, whoa! Not ready to die yet," she said, pushing him with a hefty might right on the oncoming soldiers. His mass combined with his speed almost flattened the soldiers.

"FALL BAck," his voice broke, still sore from the chocking it suffered.

He spared her one last glance as he...well...ran away from the battlefield. What a weird girl! Were every girl like that? No wonder he took the best decision to be celibate.

* * *

 

"Let's be friends when this battle is over, okay?" Rey shouted to Kylo Ren's retreating back.

Rey watched as her baby father ran to safety. She'll find him. And then she'll keep him in bed for as long as she wished.

* * *

 


End file.
